


Dark Meets Anti

by a_nonny_moose



Category: Markiplier Egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_nonny_moose/pseuds/a_nonny_moose
Summary: They fight. Who wins?





	Dark Meets Anti

Dark could feel the glitch coming for his office. Ever since Sean and– Dark smirked to himself– the lovely Signe had dropped by, a visit from Anti himself was almost inevitable. Despite his warning, Warfstache and the Googles hadn’t tightened security nearly enough.  
Dark paced back and forth in his office. He could sense Anti coming, the floors below him reverberating with static and laughter. Dark had taken the (very sensible) precaution of sending the other Egos to his personal void, even texting the enamoring Miss Amy from Host’s phone to keep her and Mark away for the day. Ego Inc. was empty except for him, a pacing wraith; and a virus given a body.   
Obviously, Anti was looking for a fight. That was obvious from the videos Dark had seen– Anti, Dark thought, was too spontaneous, too bombastic to contain his intentions, and the glitch’s thoughts were as clear to him as if he’d written them down. Anti was close now, tearing through the Google’s lab, shorting out every device in his range. Dark flinched at the thought of Wilford waking up to his destroyed studio, and immediately resolved to make this encounter with Anti interesting enough to make up for the cotton-candy nightmare to come.   
When the elevator came to his floor with a gentle ding, Dark didn’t even bother to turn around. “Anti.” It wasn’t a greeting; it was barely an acknowledgement.   
“Could tha’ be the Darkiplier?” Anti laughed in mock shock, bounding into the office. “Ya know what I’m ‘ere for, don’t ya?”  
Dark turned on his heel to face Anti, eyebrow raised, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Oh, this was going to be interesting–  
Static sounded, and suddenly Anti was nose to nose with him. “Ya know exactly what I’m ‘ere for,” Anti growled, baring fangs in a grin.   
Dark stepped back abruptly. “You’re nothing special, glitch,” he sneered, smoothing the front of his suit. “Just another punk looking for a fight.” Dark paused to appreciate the effect his words had on Anti, who was suddenly stiff, blurring around the edges. “I don’t want–”  
Anti screamed, and Dark felt a jolt of panic go through him. The virus was stronger than he thought, glitching in and out of view in rage, beginning to bend the corners of his office out of sight. That was something only Wilford could do. That was something only Dark could do.  
“I don’t care,” Anti glared, from behind a cloud of static, “what you want, Darkipoo.”   
The pet name brought a snarl to Dark’s lips, but he stood his ground. This wasn’t a fight he wanted to have to clean up after.   
“I came here to learn from you.”   
The words ripped Dark out of his thoughts, and he struggled to keep his shell passive. Anti was watching his reactions, and began to pace around his desk. A strange smile was on the glitch’s face, and even Dark was unsettled.   
“I came here,” Anti repeated, breathing heavily, locking eyes with Dark, “because I wanted to learn from another power. They say you’re powerful.”  
Dark was frozen in Anti’s glare. He couldn’t possibly have this much influence, not here, in Dark’s own office–  
“Why don’t you show me just how powerful?” Anti was suddenly laughing, charging, too close to Dark with a gleaming knife.  
Dark sidestepped, too slowly, and there was black blood staining the front of his shirt. Looking down at himself, Dark was almost shocked, almost impressed.  
Almost.  
Dark drew his gun, hammer cocking. Outside the office, the sky changed from sunlit to twilight gray, casting both their faces into shadow. “This doesn’t have to be so messy, Anti,” Dark mocked, watching the virus glow in the dimming office, snarling down the barrel of his gun. “And I would hate to have to replace my carpets… again. Get out of my office, and do lock the door on your way out.”  
Anti’s face, flickering in between static and annoyance, was unreadable. Dark gritted his teeth. This really was one fight he could go without. When Anti turned to leave, Dark relaxed his shoulders ever so slightly.   
“AAAAARGH!”  
Anti’s knife, thrown across the room, grazed Dark’s arm, and the gun clattered to the floor. With a loud oof and the terrible shattering of glass, Anti barreled into Dark, knocking the two of them through the window.   
They fell in midair, Dark’s eyes wide with shock, Anti’s triumphant laugh ringing in his ears. Anti twisted away, still laughing, and Dark, hating Wilford for being right one time too many, pulled a dagger from his belt.   
Plummeting, wind whistling, Dark reached for Anti. The virus moved farther away, but Dark felt his shell crack again. There was a scream– Dark couldn’t have told if it was him or Anti– and they were suspended in a gray cloud. Anti looked at Dark, bug-eyed, the dagger protruding from his throat.  
Dark nearly smiled. His aura intact, the glitch disposed of, he could safely land and get back to–  
Anti was laughing, a sickening gurgle, and Dark could feel the drops of blood hit his face. A warmth was spreading through Dark’s chest, and he looked down to see Anti’s knife embedded in his shirt.  
Dark’s aura disappeared, and the two Egos dropped limply from the sky.


End file.
